Memories of Nobody
by Hihn
Summary: - Drago Malfoy est mort. - Des murmures s'élevèrent chez les élèves et se transformèrent bientôt en un brouhaha joyeux. - Alors ? - Harry tourna son regard vers la silhouette qui se découpait dans le contre jour de la fenêtre de ses appartements privés. - Alors ils fêtent tous ta mort. -


NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : Bonjour, cette fiction date d'il y a 10 ans. (18 janvier 2009) J'ai dû l'écrire avant mais c'est la dernière date que j'ai. Je n'ai strictement rien retouché au texte. Cependant, si je peux être honnête, je pense que l'histoire mériterait d'être un peu plus développée. Si ça tente quelqu'un, allez y.

La fiction ne prend absolument pas en compte ce qui s'est passé dans les tomes d'HP après le tome 4...

Warning : Couple gay.

* * *

-« Drago Malfoy est mort. »

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration qui résonna sur les murs de la Grande Salle.

-« Il a été décapité hier soir. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors chez les élèves et se transformèrent bientôt en un brouhaha joyeux. Dumbledore essaya de les calmer mais le sourire béat qu'il affichait ne lui donnait aucune autorité.

Harry Potter, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte principale et écoutait, tête baissée comme si il dormait profondément, les rumeurs s'amplifier de plus en plus. Hermione Granger s'approcha de lui et lui sourit en lui tendant un verre :

-« Et bien, Harry, tu ne viens pas fêter avec nous la chute du bras droit du seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après tout, c'est toi le héros ! »

Harry releva la tête vers la jeune femme et la fixa silencieusement, ignorant superbement la flûte de champagne. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin desserrer les dents, son visage était tellement neutre et inexpressif qu'Hermione se demanda comment prendre ces paroles :

-« Comment peut on fêter la mort de quelqu'un ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.»

Les coins de la bouche de la jeune femme se crispèrent imperceptiblement et elle tenta un sourire forcé :

-« Voyons Harry, on en a déjà parlé tu sais bien. On ne fête pas VRAIMENT la mort de Malfoy, mais plutôt l'approche de la fin de la guerre. »

Le survivant eut un rictus amusé et se décolla d'un coup de rein violent du chambranle pour rapprocher son visage de celui de la sorcière. Il encra ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux de cette dernière et cracha sans se départir de son sourire:

-« La fin de la guerre ? hin hin, mais ma pauvre, comme tu es naïve. Tu penses vraiment qu'une fois que Voldemort sera mort, la guerre s'arrêtera ? »

Hermione recula vivement en rougissant :

-« B… Bien entendu ! Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Depuis que l'on a fini nos études, je n'arrive plus à te reconnaître ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Griffondors où Ron se goinfrait, et, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Harry, elle s'aperçut que celui ci avait quitté la Grande Salle.

* * *

-« Alors ? »

Harry tourna son regard vers la silhouette qui se découpait dans le contre jour de la fenêtre de ses appartements privés.

-« Alors ils fêtent tous ta mort. »

Un ricanement amère empli la pièce :

-« Je m'en serais douté. »

-« Mais quand je dis tous, c'est vraiment tous. Que ce soit les espions ou les alliés. Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

-« Oh, mais ton petit cerveau n'a pas réussi à analyser ça ? Oui, bon, enfin, venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. C'est pourtant simple, Potter : Les espions de Voldemort étaient persuadés que j'étais du coté de Dumbledore, et les alliés de Dumbledore étaient convaincus que j'étais du coté des forces noires. Donc, chacun pensant que j'étais de l'autre coté, ils sont ravis. »

Harry s'empara d'un verre et se servit un fond de cognac. Les glaçons tintèrent doucement lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans le liquide ambré.

-« Bon, Malfoy, je ne te propose pas à boire ? »

Draco Malfoy s'avança au centre de la pièce et ricana à nouveau :

-« Non, c'est inutile. Je ne peux plus boire grand chose de toute façon. –il passa lentement une de ses mains diaphanes sur son cou- On peut dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose dans ta vie, quel dommage que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi stupide.»

Harry esquissa un sourire mais ne releva pas la pique du jeune homme blond.

-« Dis moi, au final, Malfoy, t'étais quoi ? »

-« Comment ça j'étais quoi ? »

-« Tu étais de quel coté ? De celui des alliés ou bien des mangemorts ? »

-« Franchement, Potter, qui s'en soucie maintenant ? »

Harry se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, fixant le verre pas encore entamé qu'il tenait à la main, puis répondit doucement :

-« Moi. Moi je m'en soucie. »

-« Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? Tu es en train de te demander si tu as fais le bon choix en me tranchant la tête c'est ça? Quelque chose du genre : Oh, merlin, et si ce connard de Malfoy était un allié finalement, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, moi le plus gentil et fidèle des Griffondors.»

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Draco continua :

-« Tu m'as demandé ce que j'étais, je vais te le dire : j'étais Draco Malfoy, un jeune sorcier plein d'avenir et d'argent. Maintenant, je ne suis plus rien. »

-« Et donc, pour te venger, tu es revenu me hanter. »

Le jeune homme blond fusilla sa Némésis du regard :

-« Potter, si tu crois que je suis ici pour tes beaux yeux, tu te plantes foutrement ! »

-« Alors qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

La question sembla déstabiliser un court moment Draco qui détourna les yeux. Harry observait calmement la silhouette frêle de son interlocuteur, au travers de laquelle passaient quelques rayons d'un soleil hivernal. Un pépiement d'oiseau, au dehors, troubla le silence, suivit de la voix douce du jeune homme blond :

-« Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. »

* * *

Harry Potter soupira profondément et tendit la main vers un des fauteuils vides en face de lui. Draco sembla hésiter un instant puis s'installa confortablement, les jambes en travers de l'accoudoir.

-« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il y a après la mort, Malfoy ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux acier sourit pour lui même et répondit :

-« Et bien, il y a quelques jours j'aurais eu tendance à dire qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort, mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. »

-« Parfait. Je partage ton avis. Cela veut donc dire, que si tu es toujours là, c'est qu'il y a eut quelque chose qui s'est passé lorsque je t'ai coupé la tête. »

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants puis Draco déclara :

-« C'est peut-être à cause de l'épée de Godric Griffondor ? Tu sais, elle renferme tant de magie que la laisser dans des mains inexpérimentées amène toujours à une catastrophe. »

Harry plissa dangereusement ses yeux et siffla :

-« Je te prierai de garder tes sarcasmes pour toi, Malfoy. Déjà que ta seule présence me donne de l'urticaire, mais si en plus, je dois supporter tes railleries… »

-« Pauvre petit, si tu savais comme je te plains. »

Le survivant lança furieusement son verre sur son ennemi. Mais la silhouette de Draco se distordit comme l'image d'une télévision mal réglée et l'objet le traversa pour aller se briser sur le plancher.

-« Voilà autre chose… »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Potty, tu croyais qu'un fantôme pouvait être matériel ? Tu n'as pas assez fréquenté celui de ta maison alors… »

-« C'est étrange. Tu as toutes les caractéristiques d'un spectre, mais pas l'apparence. »

Draco se leva du fauteuil, se dirigea tranquillement vers un miroir et fit mine de se recoiffer :

-« Tu as raison : je suis cent fois plus canon qu'un mort normal… »

Harry lança un regard noir au blondinet mais celui-ci continuait déjà :

-« Plus sérieusement, Potter, je ne me vois pas. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je ne vois pas mon reflet dans cette glace. Tu sembles être seul dans la pièce lorsque je regarde dedans. »

Un silence s'installa. Puis le sorcier aux yeux émeraudes se redressa soudainement :

-«Bon, on va trouver quelqu'un de compétant dans ce secteur. »

-« On peut savoir qui ? »

-« La professeure de divination par exemple. Il me semble que le sujet la passionnait. »

L'ex-serpentard ricana méchamment :

-« On avait dit quelqu'un de compétant non ? »

-« Tu as une autre idée peut être ? »

-« Bon, très bien, vas-y. Fais donc ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas ta mère. »

Harry pouffa :

-« Heureusement tiens. Bon, Malfoy, tu viens avec moi ? »

-« Je ne peux pas. »

-« Personne ne te verra. Ils sont tous en train de boire à ta santé en bas. »

-« Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es lent à comprendre, Potty. JE. NE. PEUX. PAS. SORTIR. DE CETTE PIECE. Je ne peux pas. »

Pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, Draco se dirigea avec précaution vers la porte, les mains en avant comme si il était aveugle. Puis il eut un sourire victorieux et dit :

-« C'est là ! Le mur est ici. »

Le sorcier aux cheveux noir geais haussa un sourcil perplexe et observa son colocataire forcé avec un rictus amusé :

-« Il n'a rien, ici. »

-« Regarde mieux. Tu vois mes doigts ? »

Harry s'approcha et remarqua avec étonnement que le bout des doigts de Draco semblaient en effet buter contre quelque chose. Comme si une paroi de verre avait été placée là, à l'insu de tous. Une paroi qu'Harry, lui, ne voyait pas et qu'il pouvait traverser sans problème.

-« Je ne comprends pas. »

-« Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre, Potter. »

* * *

Lorsque Harry revint, Draco l'attendait paresseusement allongé sur le lit :

-« Je suis heureux de voir que je suis le seul a essayer de trouver une solution à ton cas, Malfoy. »

-« Je profite du temps libre que m'apporte ma mort. »

-« Comment pouvait-on te supporter de ton vivant ? »

-« Mais, voyons Potter, tout le monde m'adorait. »

Harry fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en sortit une feuille chiffonnée :

-« Tout le monde t'aimait ? C'est nouveau ça. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je t'avais retrouvé, alors que tu étais si bien caché ? Tiens regarde ce que j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours : un indicateur anonyme m'explique clairement où je peux trouver le mangemort Draco Malfoy, bras droit de Voldemort. »

Draco lu rapidement le papier puis détourna les yeux et changea de sujet :

-« Alors, qu'est ce que la vieille peau a dit ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant puis déclara en haussant les épaules :

-« Selon elle, je suis poursuivit par le fantôme d'une femme assassinée avec son enfant, qui réclame vengeance et a besoin de mon sang pour rejoindre le monde des morts en paix. Est ce que tu te reconnais dans ce portrait ? »

Le blondinet soupira longuement :

-« Et plus sérieusement, est ce que tu as appris quoique ce soit d'intéressant ? »

-« Plus sérieusement, le cas est rare, mais il est possible qu'un mort assassiné ne puisse quitter le royaume des vivants si il n'a pas pu réaliser ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde de son vivant. Ça a l'air d'être ton cas. »

Draco se renfrogna :

-« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux désirer le plus au monde. A part la richesse et la beauté parfaite. Mais ça, je l'avais déjà, avant que tu ne me tue. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer :

-« On dit aussi que seul le mort peut savoir ce qu'il désire. Et qu'à partir du moment où il se retrouve sous sa forme spectrale, le souvenir de ce qu'il désire ne fait qu'augmenter jour après jour. »

-« Je me demande comment tu peux accorder du crédit à ce que dit cette folle de prof de divination. »

-« Il n'y a pas que la professeure de divination. Il y a les livres de la Bibliothèque aussi. »

La main d'Harry traversa doucement le visage de Draco :

-« Vraiment, mon pauvre Malfoy, tu n'auras jamais eu de chance de toute ta vie. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion Potter. »

-« Alors de quoi as tu besoin ? Si tu ne me le dis pas, comment veux tu que je devine ? »

Draco devint rouge.

-« J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de… »

-« Tu as besoin de … ? »

-« Laisse tomber Potter, t'es trop con pour comprendre. »

Le dit Potter allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque une énorme chouette vint buter contre la fenêtre. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir calmement, et l'animal déposa rapidement la missive avant de s'en aller à tire d'aile, sans rien attendre en retour. Harry pris la lettre et la lu silencieusement et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il regarda Draco un long moment et lui dit dans un sourire d'excuse :

-« Encore une prise d'otage. Le ministère est vraiment composé d'incompétents. »

Puis il s'empara de son manteau sous le regard médusé de son colocataire :

-« Tu es stupide ou quoi, Potter ? Ça pue le piège à cent kilomètres à la ronde ton truc. Si tu y vas, tu vas mourir ! »

-« Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

-« Arrêtes de jouer avec ta vie comme un gamin immature, pour une fois ! »

Harry se tourna lentement vers Draco :

-« Qui de nous deux joue le plus au gamin immature, tu veux bien me le dire ? Malfoy, si je n'y vais pas, ce sont eux qui vont mourir, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste. Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

-« Mais pour qui tu te prends, Potter, pour un super-héros ? Pour un sauveur de l'humanité ?

Si tu tiens tellement à la vie des autres, pourquoi m'as tu tué, hein ? La vie de ceux que tu ne connais pas a donc plus d'importance à tes yeux ? »

-« Je suis désolé.»

-« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas désolé. D'ailleurs, je me contre-fous de tes fausses excuses ! Ressuscite moi au lieu de dire des conneries !»

-« On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, tu le sais bien. Même si on le souhaite plus que tout, même si l'on a les pouvoirs les plus extraordinaires du monde. On ne peux pas ressusciter les morts. Je suis désolé. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Draco s'assit nerveusement dans le fauteuil avant de lancer :

-« Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas mort tout seul comme un chien. »

Le survivant ferma les yeux. Est ce que lui, il mourrait seul ? N'y aurait-il personne pour lui murmurer de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien, lors de ses derniers instants ? C'était fort probable, après tout, il n'était qu'un pion dans cette guerre. Et un pion est facilement remplaçable. Il ouvrit la porte, et disparut sans se retourner dans les ténèbres du couloir.

* * *

Harry revint trois jours plus tard. Ses habits étaient couverts de sang et ton teint faisait plus penser à celui d'un cadavre qu'à un vivant. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il trouva Draco dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Il se plaça face à lui, et ce dernier ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Il y eut un moment de flottement tendu entre les deux jeunes hommes puis le blond rompit le silence :

-« Où étais-tu ? »

Harry ne répondit rien.

-« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Combien de temps es tu parti ? »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche, aucune animosité dans les paroles du jeune homme. Au contraire, son ton était neutre, distrait, lointain.

-« Tu ne réponds pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. »

Le survivant s'agenouilla devant sa Némésis et la pris dans ses bras :

-« Je suis désolé, Malfoy, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû t'écouter. C'était un piège, tu avais raison. Ils ont tous été tué. Je n'ai pu sauver personne. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer leur mort en y allant. »

Draco sembla un peu revenir à lui et murmura :

-« Tu as réussi à te sauver toi, c'est le plus important. Et puis tu leur as épargné la souffrance.»

Harry redressa la tête et fixa son vis à vis dans les yeux :

-« Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ? »

-« Non. »

-« Pourtant… il y a quelque chose qui a changé. »

Le survivant regarda plus attentivement les yeux acier de Draco qui étaient devenus anthracite, puis il se leva brusquement et alla tirer les rideaux qui coupaient la pièce de toute lumière.

Lorsque les fins rayons d'un soleil printanier inondèrent l'appartement de lumière, les deux hommes fermèrent leurs yeux déshabitués.

…

Quand ils les rouvrirent, Harry comprit ce qui avait changé durant son absence.

-« Draco, le soleil ne te traverse pas. J'arrive à te toucher. »

L'ex-Serpentard n'eut aucune réaction. Il continuait d'observer en silence, d'un air absent, son jeune colocataire revenu. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et enserra doucement ses épaules :

-« Bon sang, Malfoy, bon sang. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand je n'étais pas là ? »

Les lèvres du blond s'entre ouvrirent et il laissa échapper d'un filet de voix :

-« J'ai besoin… j'en ai besoin… »

-« De quoi ? De quoi as tu besoin ? Dis le moi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider ! »

-« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Harry se recula soudainement :

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles. Je n'ai pas su te retenir.»

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps face à la détresse du blond. Il l'embrassa doucement, comme si il avait été la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Draco semblait vouloir se briser sous les bras de son amant qui le porta jusqu'au lit.

Ils unirent leur corps et leur âme ce soir-là. Tous deux étaient parfaitement conscients que ce serait sûrement le seul et unique soir qu'ils pourraient partager ensemble. Dans leurs gestes tremblants et hésitants, il y avait la peur, la tristesse, la solitude.

Ils auraient souhaité hurler au monde entier qu'ils voulaient vivre, même si tout était trop tard.

Ils auraient souhaité tout recommencer, même si c'était pour refaire les même erreurs.

C'était un acte d'amour désespéré.

Un cri d'amour qui déchirait la nuit.

Pourtant personne ne les entendit.

* * *

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Draco assis au bureau qui faisait face au jardin, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Les rayons du soleil traversaient le corps frêle du jeune homme aux yeux acier, comme pour le narguer.

-« Bonjour. »

-« Bonjour. Il fait beau aujourd'hui.»

-« Oui. »

-« Ce sont les oiseaux qui t'ont réveillés ? »

Harry aurait tout donné pour que tout reste ainsi, figé dans le temps. Il se raccrochait désespérément à cette conversation d'une banalité affligeante, comme à une bouée de sauvetage lancée au milieu d'eaux puissantes qui allaient engloutir le monde.

Même si il sentait que, déjà, il perdait pieds, même si le courant devenait trop fort, et qu'il était emporté au loin, au centre d'un océan gris sans ligne d'horizon, il voulait croire que cela durerait toujours.

Il avait un besoin vital de banalité. Il ne voulait plus être celui en qui tout le monde porte espoir. Il voulait vivre normalement et c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir.

-« Drago, je dois te laisser un moment. Je vais vérifier les barrières de Poudlard. Je reviens de suite d'accord ? »

-« Les barrières de quoi ? »

-« Les barrières de Poudlard. »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Harry resta interdit. Il observa Draco sans dire un mot. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier était beaucoup plus transparent que la veille. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce dont il avait le plus au monde besoin de son vivant, peut être allait il repartir ? Harry ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Sa Némésis était le seul à le comprendre vraiment, à partager ses points de vue, ses pensées. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre.

Drago perdit encore en opacité, devenant presque invisible. Il chancela légèrement et l'ex-Griffondor se précipita vers lui :

« Tout va bien ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Le blond tourna son regard acier vers lui et murmura :

-« Tu es gentil avec moi, toi. Qui es tu ? On se connaît ?»

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, pourtant, il sourit à Draco en lui tendant la main :

-« Non, c'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Le jeune homme blond hésita un instant puis fit mine de serrer la main du brun, mais leurs doigts, sans même s'effleurer, se transpercèrent.

-« Je suis désolé. Je n'y arrive pas. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.»

-« J'ai peur. »

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Est ce que je vais mourir ? »

-« Non. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu vas juste aller te reposer. Tu l'as bien mérité. Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir correctement.»

-« Est ce que… tu viens avec moi ? »

-« Non. J'ai encore quelques nuits d'insomnies devant moi. Je te rejoindrais plus tard. »

Seul le torse de Draco était encore visible. Ses doigts essayèrent un dernière fois de frôler le visage d'Harry, mais ils ne touchèrent que le vide.

-« Merci. Tu es gentil avec moi. »

Il devint une silhouette évanescente et fini par disparaître totalement.

-« C'est moi, cette fois, qui n'ai pas réussi à te retenir. J'espère que tu pourras reposer en paix maintenant. »

…

Seul resta le « Merci » de Draco qui sembla flotter un long moment dans la pièce.

* * *

La valise, grande ouverte, reposait sur le lit. Elle ne contenait que peu de choses, mais cela semblait suffisant. Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin, et Harry arpentait la pièce de long en large, cherchant si il n'avait rien oublié.

-« Tu es sûr que tu veux partir ? » Lui avaient demandé cent fois Hermione, puis Dumbledore.

-« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

-« Il y a la guerre encore. Tout le monde compte sur toi. »

-« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il s'approcha du bureau et son regard s'arrêta sur une feuille pliée en quatre qui dépassait d'un livre. Il s'en empara précautionneusement et la déplia. C'était une lettre. Une lettre qui lui était adressée. Une lettre maladroite mais sincère, écrite à la plume, de la main délicate de Draco. Harry reconnu immédiatement, à travers cette écriture, celle de l'indicateur anonyme qui lui avait révélé où se trouvait le jeune homme blond.

Blanc, il ferma les yeux, se laissa choir dans le fauteuil, et la feuille tomba sans un bruit sur le plancher.

…

…

Non, finalement, il allait rester encore un peu.

* * *

 _Londres, le 5 mai_

 _Mon cher Harry,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre tant que je me souviens encore un peu de toi. Mais ma mémoire s'efface inexorablement, heure après heure, sans que je n'y puisse rien faire. Difficile de croire, n'est-ce pas, que dès le jour de notre première rencontre, nous n'avons pu nous supporter, alors que maintenant, tu es pour moi bien plus qu'un ami. Je voudrais tant ne jamais oublier ces quelques jours passés auprès de toi. Je suis heureux que ce soit toi, et personne d'autre, qui ais mis fin à mes jours. C'était ce que je désirais le plus ardemment. Maintenant, je suis juste fatigué._

 _Quand j'aurais définitivement disparu, laisse-moi une petite place dans tes souvenirs, parce que je souhaiterai vivre à travers toi. C'est une demande égoïste, mais prends ça comme ma dernière volonté._

 _Lorsque je regarde par la fenêtre de ta chambre, je ne vois que des morts et des arbres calcinés. Avant se dressaient fièrement des cerisiers dans ce jardin. Je me souviens que tu adorais les contempler. Leurs fleurs pâles se seraient épanouies cette année aussi si ils étaient encore là. Mais ils ont brûlé l'année dernière, emportant le printemps avec eux. Plus je regarde par cette fenêtre, plus je comprends que cette guerre inutile n'est pas ma guerre. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Je te laisse le soin de mettre un terme à tout cela, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire. Mais tu seras seul, comme toujours._

 _Quoique je fasse, la haine et le mépris ne font que s'accumuler comme de la neige sur la surface du sol. Alors puisque agir ne sert à rien, je me contente d'observer, imperturbable, le monde se dégrader de plus en plus irrémédiablement. Peu importe ce que l'on dit ou ce que l'on croit les Hommes ne paraissent rien apprendre de leurs erreurs passées et le même schéma semble voué à se répéter jusqu'à ce que le néant engloutisse tout._

 _Je ne suis pas de ceux qui croient en l'Humanité. Si un jour celle ci devait disparaître définitivement, je suis convaincu que la Terre ne s'en porterait que mieux._

 _Tu peux rire de mes paroles, hausser négligemment les épaules en me traitant de fou parce que je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne. Pourtant, parmi les cris et les hurlements de douleur et de rage des Hommes qui se déchirent entre eux, une lumière brille faiblement._

 _Encore aujourd'hui, je reste persuadé que quelqu'un finira par l'apercevoir c'est seulement à ce moment là que le Monde pourra renaître de ses cendres. Et dans mon cœur, je sais déjà comment nommer cette lueur : elle s'appelle l'Espoir._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Drago Malfoy_


End file.
